Memoria
by Kitani
Summary: Pre-chapter 419. The guild has disbanded. A determined Levy wants to get stronger and prove to the man she loves that she deserves to be by his side. To do this, she enters the IMT and runs into Gajeel and Lily. What she didn't expect was that he wants her gone. Can she prove her strength before the tournament kills them? Cover Art by MistyQueHarper
1. i

**FAIRY TAIL: MEMORIA**

A/N: This fanfiction is based before manga chapter 419, during the one year time skip that Fairy Tail was disbanded, before Levy joins the Magic Council.

Memoria will also have its own tumblr: kitachaos - blog . tumblr . com ! You can also find the 8tracks playlist there too!

Dedicated to MistyQue Harper (I LOVE YOU SWEETIE!), MichealJCaboose007, DragoonHearted, general zargon, MakeItHale, Miss Quiet Writer and every one of my readers who have loved my work and have been looking forward to the IMT arc. Some of you have been there since the beginning, others new and soo gracious! This fic is just me giving back to you all in loving a pairing that is so worth the fan base.

DISCLAIMER: I do no own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sensei does.

I also do no own Zied Grey. He belongs to my friend, Ethereal.

* * *

Chapter i

 _W780, Over a 1000 years ago..._

 _Dainty, bare feet walked through the smoldering ruins of a once prosperous village, heavy smoke lingering in the air like a veil of mourning. A blue haired woman wearing a dress of silky, yellow fabric walked through the burning destruction like a wandering ghost until she came upon a body._

 _The dead man lay with his head turned to his left, a hand outstretched towards a large burnt mark on the ground near him. In his other hand is clutched a bracelet of simple polished black stones from the nearby river. With a harsh gasp, the woman knelt down to the body to caress his brow, his scratchy brown beard and broad shoulders until her questing fingers found his hand holding the blood covered bracelet. Bringing the limp hand to her lips, she kissed the dry, cold knuckles._

 _Behind her, a bright light flashed to reveal a dark blonde haired men dressed in gold and white finery of the highest quality. With one hand, he held the side of his bleeding face. Several other lights flickered as others appeared behind him._

 _"Where is the child?" the blonde demanded, his followers moving forward to surround the blue haired woman._

 _"Safe," the woman murmurs as she gently lifts the bracelet from the man's limp grasp._

 _"I will have justice for this, Fatharni," the blonde snarled as he pulled his hand away to reveal the bloody, ravaged mess that is the left side of his face._

 _Standing to her feet, the blue haired woman whirled around to the man with a furious glare, tears streaming down her beautiful face like drops of crushed diamonds._

 _"No...I will have MINE!"_

 _Throwing her hands out with a bellow of rage, the goddess named Fatharni sent a powerful blast of celestial energy towards the blonde and his lackeys. With a growl, the blonde raised a hand to send a blast of this own. The two attacks met each other only to cancel out in a flare of light and power but the two did not stop. Roaring her fury, the Goddess ran at the blonde and fellow gods with glowing white fists. The blonde lunged forward, his fingers flexed like claws as he gathered his power for another attack._

 _"FATHARNI!"_

 _"TAAAAAARYX!"_

 _The blasts of god power echoed through the heavens, marking the starting tides of the First Celestial War..._

* * *

X792 Selfr, Valdis

Levy McGarden had seen her share of fairs and festivals but this one is by far the biggest. Since her arrival at the harbor to the center of the massive captial by train, it looked as if every street and open space is filled with booths and shops selling all matter of food, clothing, magical items and trinkets. No doubt this is the most tourist traffic this island country has seen in ages due to the International Magic Tournament, or IMT, that is being held for the next week. The preliminary rounds are scheduled in the next two hours, giving Levy just enough time to check in and meet her team assigned to represent the Fiore Kingdom.

What Levy hadn't anticipated was the denseness of the crowds or the sluggish rate of travel to get through. Her two hours whittled down to thirty minutes which caused the Script mage to bolt for the gates leading to the battle arena hosting for the event. The entrance had heavy security which attested to the strict and professional military Valdis is known for, but not their sense of empathy.

Levy is not a violent person by nature. She prides herself in trying to find a more logical and calmer solution to tough situations. But her luck has gone from bad to downright horrible and the stern looking guard dressed in red fabric with gold trim and shining silver armor is not helping at all.

"You don't have a pass or papers. We cannot let you into the International Magic Tournament unless you have authorized identification."

She wanted to punch the guard in the face as her frustrations ate at her but knows deep down she will not. They stood to the side as the last of the guests passed through the gated entrance to enter the great arena, all with paid passes to the event. An event she worked very hard to prepare for. Had it not been for losing her pass in the crowded streets, she wouldn't be in this annoying situation.

"Please! I'm on the Fiore Team, representing-"

The guard merely shook his head and gestured for her to turn around. "Sorry but rules are strict in this country. No one gets in for free."

Biting her lip, Levy hesitated in leaving. She needs to get into this tournament or her training will have been for naught. Her brown eyes flickered between the guard and the gate, weighing her chances of fighting her way through. Sensing her thoughts, the guard reached for his sword with a scowl.

"Don't even, kid."

Oh that is the last straw. Levy knows she is small and petite, but is no way a child. At least if she attempted to force her way in, she can later rationalize to herself in her defeat that she tried. As she parted the front folds of her worn gray traveling cloak, Levy was about to call upon her magic when several loud voices in the crowd shouted behind the guard.

"It's her!"

"Faina Vanrios!"

"FAINA, I LOVE YOU!"

Through the excited roar of the crowd, a man and woman's voice are heard harmonizing from the center of the arena where the teams of the games are gathering for the opening ceremony. Suddenly, Levy felt herself thrown forward as the guests who had gathered behind her surged as one to get a glimpse of the beautiful women striding towards the middle of the arena. Her pale green dress of silk and chiffon drifted around her well-endowed form, contrasting with her luscious five foot mane of green wavy hair. Levy watches as Faina Vanrios herself sweeps out onto the field in a whirl of blue and pastel green.

According to her research on all the countries participating, Lady Vanrios is aunt to the Queen of Anatola, a country from the Eastern Continent. A diva of sorts from the last seven years, Faina sings with such stunning emotion that has earned her many fans from several countries including Fiore.

"So verir onsi vera…" (1)

The notes of Faina's lilting soprano voice started out low but soon crept up into high opera octaves resounding powerfully in the large dirt field. She joined voices with the browned haired man dressed in a stiff green and silver uniform standing next to a blue haired woman who looked similar to Faina, wearing a matching dress of silk greens and shimmering silver threads. The man shared a look of amusement with the woman moments before Faina kicked her skirts up and started to dance to the melody of the stringed instruments behind her. Levy couldn't look away as it seemed everyone else in the arena is captivated by the performance, her brown eyes watching every movement.

Lady Faina's dress starts to billow and dance about her legs as slits revealed themselves when the folds flared out from her spinning around, like a flower opening itself up to the world. Long lengths of green hair that reached her ankles flowed around her like floating streams of fine cotton, engulfing the air around her. Bare pale skin flashed beneath waves of blue and green as she swayed her arms elegantly around herself to the notes of the man and woman. The song in a foreign tongue flowed and dipped in and out of Levy's ears as the man and woman took turns singing their verses, harmonizing together then separating again. The lilting voices hummed through her senses, making her feel somewhat sleepy. At the end of the performance when the instruments ceased, Faina lifted her arms up, tilted her head back and waited for the reaction.

For a brief few moments, there is silence and then applause boomed from those in the audience stands. The loud ovation shocked Levy from her dream like daze. Resting a hand against her brow, Levy took a step forward as her eyesight blurred and her temples pounded. No, not again. Not now! No one payed any attention to her confused stumbling as people crowded around her, surging forward to cheer and scream their happiness at the bowing diva. The guards are too busy trying to control the crowd and sort out who had passes and who had not been checked through yet to notice her.

"THAT WAS THE LADY VANRIOS AND FAMILY FROM ANATOLA PERFORMING THE OPENING CEREMONY. WHAT VOICES, PEOPLE! WHAT TALENT! NOW FOR THE PRELIMINARIES THAT YOU ALL ARE WAITING FOR!" said the male announcer for the game, brandishing the mike with a flourish.

"ALL TEAMS MUST CHECK IN BEFORE FIRST PRELIM ROUNDS ARE OFFICIATED," chimed a different voice, this time female. The same voice repeated the sentence in at least four other languages before returning back to English.

Team? That's right! She is here to finally participate as an S Class wizard! Shaking the remains of dizziness away, Levy frantically searched the numerous teams gathered on the outer part of the arena's level below her. Above every gathered team is the insignia for their represented country. In mere moments, she found Fiore's flag with the Royal Emblem painted in glittering gold on a pale green flag!

Clenching a fist, Levy made her decision to sprint through the crowd at break neck speed. Ducking and swerving around people, guards and children, Levy kept her eyes on that golden emblem. Already all the teams of five participating members are lining up, pressing their hands against white glowing circles on a transparent screen to check in for the games. Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes from the thought of not making it in time.

Skidding to a stop in front of a flight of stairs leading to the ground level, Levy hopped down three steps at a time.

"Hey! Stop!" yelled one of the guards. Three other guards pointed after her and then gave chase.

With her index and middle fingers, Levy drew the word for 'oil' behind her. "Solid Script: Oil!"

The oil oozed into a large puddle that appeared in front of the feet of the running guards. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched in relief as they slipped and slides into a clumsy pile of red and gold. Smiling, Levy raced in the direction of the team for Fiore once more but she should not have underestimated these Valdis guards. It seems they communicated with whistles, and one of the oil covered guards had alerted the others of an 'intruder' in a pattern of short, staccato bursts of sound.

Soon enough, twice as many Valdis guards are marching down through the audience stands to the ground level to apprehend Levy. Gritting her teeth, the young blunette ducked behind one of the teams and when Team Fiore came into sight, she lunged forward in a surge of desperation.

"Halt!"

No way! How could she? Slim, pale fingers reached out for the transparent circle as she flew through the air, Levy's brown eyes not leaving her target. For a scary second, time slowed down as her fingertips just brushed the white circle. Once her skin made contact with the screen, the circle turned into her name and flashed a light green. Grinning wide, she felt elation at having made it to the IMT!

"Hey, watch out!" yelled a young male voice from in front of her. Brown eyes snapped forward to realize she was sailing through the air, head first into Team Fiore!

"Woah!" a red haired young man with yellow dyed tips threw himself to the ground to avoid getting hit.

"Hn," said a brown haired man with a Brett styled beard who stepped back, watching her jet past with an bored face.

"Levy?" exclaimed a surprised Pantherlily in his small form as she flailed through the air past him.

"Oof!" the girl grunted as she slammed hard against a wall of someone's muscled chest before feeling them both crash to the ground. As the dust cleared, Levy sat up to rub at her head.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Levy apologized as she looked down at the poor mage who she barreled into and froze when she realizes who it is.

Red eyes stared up her with shock, dark black hair pulled tightly into a low ponytail which is askew over muscular, tan shoulders. Familiar metal studs along his brow and nose glinted in the bright sunshine, the two under his full lips she couldn't help staring at. That sharp, familiar jaw is covered in five o'clock shadow, making his face look rough and unkempt. Dressed in a tight, dark red shirt, baggy grey pants and dusty covered boots, Levy couldn't help admiring his muscles and frowning face in a dazed wonder He is here. Gajeel is here!

"You..."he started, leaning up a few inches to frown at her. Leaning towards him, Levy smiled as she wondered if he missed her at all because she did not realise how much she missed him until now. Her heart feels as if it will beat itself out of her chest and hop away.

"Gajee-"

"...got heavier. What did you do, gobble down a giant?"

Huh? Looking down, Levy realized she is sitting on his chest with one leg on either side of his rib cage. She would have been embarassed or offended but the heavy foot halls of many royal guards running to surround them diverted her attention.

"Halt! You are under arrest, girl!"yelled a Valdis guard as ten vicious looking, golden tipped lances are pointed directly at her throat.

Huh?

"SORRY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BUT DUE TO A SECURITY ANOMALY, THE PRELIMINARIES HAVE BEEN POSTPONED."

Levy blinked as those broadcasted words sunk in.

WHAAAAT?!

* * *

To be continued!

Whoo, first chapter is done! So did Levy cancel the IMT before it even began?! What will Gajeel's reaction be?

1\. The song that is performed by Faina and her family is called Sonera composed by Thomas Bergersen. If you listen to the song on Youtube or on the Memoria playlist on 8tracks, Faina technically doesn't join in until 2:33.

2\. There will be tons of new original characters from Forsaken Wolves and Valdis that will appear. Look forward to profiles!

You know the drill, please leave a comment/review/rant. Believe me, I know I am stretching myself thin between this new fic and my other baby stories but I have so much to share with your guys!

Love, Kitani


	2. ii

ii

* * *

There are a handful of times Gajeel Redfox will admit to having succumbed to the emotion that is called "shock". This is one of those times.

For Levy McGarden of all people to pop out of nowhere at one of the most challenging events since the Grand Magic Games is something he did not expect, especially when she is bowling him over like a bat out of hell! Staring up at the slip of a mage sitting on his chest, Gajeel wondered if this were a dream or his mind playing tricks of Levy being here. Familiar round, brown eyes gaze down at him happily, her pixie face framed by waves and waves of thick, blue hair in some layered fashion from having grown past her shoulders. Her short frame looked thinner than usual, not to mention her outfit of some frilly white skirt and low cut spaghetti blue shirt revealed little to the imagination. The last couple months since the guild's disbandment had been good to her.

"You're under arrest!"

Gajeel's studded brow twitches in annoyance. As he turned his head to frown at the rude voice laced with too much authority, Gajeel then noticed they are surrounded by Valdis guards. He would not care as much if he were the one arrested (jail he can handle) had they not been pointing anti-magic lances at Levy. Red filled his vision as he realized one of his friends is being threatened!

Lunging to his feet, Gajeel set Levy to her feet only to shove her protectively behind him. In a blur of black and silver, a transformed Lily took the other side of Levy, his dark eyes narrowed on the guards in a warning to back off.

One of the guards angled his spear closer, "Back away. That girl is under arrest of-"

"Of what?" Lilly demanded, taking a step forward, "I saw the screen. She's registered to be here as our fifth teammate."

Instead of backing off, the Valdis guards raised their lances in unison then tightening their circle around the trio. Clearly intimidation did not shake these iron willed soldiers.

"Back down," the guard ordered, his tone firm and filled with warning.

Sneering defiantly at the soldiers, Gajeel prepares to defend Levy. He knows the arrest is bullshit. To protect her, he'll kick every one of these damned bastards asses! For a few minutes, the air is thick with violent tension until a flickering image of a man appeared before the head guard with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Commander Klahan," the image greeted with an incline of his head where a glittering gold and crystal crown sat. As one, the entire group of guards fell to one knee with one hand clenched over their hearts.

"My King!" a chorus of male voices rang out in monotone reverence.

Blinking in confusion, Gajeel simply stared at the transparent man. Dressed in an expensive silk overcoat of dark violet draped over the shoulders of a black, satin suit and obsidian hessian leather boots, the middle aged man with graying short hair and cold, purple eyes clasped his hands behind his back. This is the King of Valdis?

A sharp elbow jabbed him in the hip, bringing his attention back to Levy. She glared at him from her position of bowing deeply at the waist as had Lily and the rest of Team Fiore were doing. Clenching his teeth at having to bow respect while trying not to get scewered by anti-magic lances, Gajeel fought to keep his temper. The bullshit just keeps coming.

The thought projection met the eyes of Commander Klahan with a smirk, "The girl is not a threat, Commander. Stand down."

"Your Majesty, she ran through two checkpoints without I.D. and the two other-"

"I know from a reliable source that these mages are trustworthy and the girl's identity will check out. Do you doubt my word?"

The commander stiffened from the veiled slight against his king and bowed his head, "As you wish it."

With a curt nod, the King glanced at Levy and her friends from over his shoulder.

"Miss McGarden, Princess Hisui sends her kindest regards to you and your friends. She is delighted to see you managed to enter the tournament."

Hastily, the girl bowed lower to their royal host, "My deepest apologies for the disturbance, Your Majesty. I am honored by my Princess. Rest assured this will not happen again."

A dusky, grey brow twitched in amusement, "Do not make promises lightly, young mage. From what I understand, you come from a guild of destructive but admirable history. Shouldn't you be guaranteeing me some entertainment?"

"Yes, sir!" she squeaked in response, her face heating up from embarrassment. From his position, Gajeel tightened a fist to keep from snapping at royalty.

"Carry on, everyone. Let the prelims commence." the King announced, waving a long arm over his head.

The entire guard of Valdis soldiers stepped to attention in a synced set of movements. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

The projection of the King of Valdis phased out just as Commander Klahan turned back towards Levy, a stern look on his stern face.

"Please accept our apologies, Miss McGarden..."

Levy waved off his apology, looking sheepish and guilty. "I should be apologizing for running in here. I was so desperate to join the tournament."

Miffed and irritable, Gajeel watched the guards disperse then whirled on Levy. The girl was already hugging and snuggling his Exceed who had deformed, gushing at how much she missed Lilly.

"Levy, what in the Seven Dragon Hells are you doing here?" he demanded, reaching out to pluck his cat from her grasp.

Rocking back on her heels, Levy smiled as she pointed at herself. "Just what it looks like. I'm fighting in the IMT."

"No you're not. This isn't like the Grand Magic Games, Levy. It's bigger, badder and not for you."

"Well how would I know what the difference is? I just cheered for everyone in the last one. Despite what you say, I have every right to be here."

What the hell? Where did this defiant, cocky attitude come from?! Glaring down at her, Gajeel leaned down to push his face close to hers.

"Don't make me drag you out of here because I will, no matter how many words you drop on my head."

 _That_ got a reaction. Wide brown eyes shook with hesitance and a bit of fear. It stung for her to be afraid of him but Gajeel had no choice. Despite the fancy presentation of this event, he knows better. The power level of half these teams are scary as shit. How can someone as smart as her ignore the obvious?

Clenching his jaw, Gajeel knows his next decision will upset her, But he couldn't let her get hurt here. Even after three months, the wounds from Tartaros are still fresh, the loss of his dragon father still causing his heart to bleed with pain and grief. He wouldn't be able to keep a lid on all of those emotions with her on the same battlefield, taking the same hard hits as him. To see her in any kind of pain, much less fatal, would wreck him in so many ways.

"You are disqualified," he growled, eyes narrowed in grim determination. Beside them, Lily looked from one friend to the other with concern.

"Since when?"Levy shot back, hands snapping to her hips.

"Right now," Gajeel grunts and then moves with a burst of speed. Dropping one shoulder to press into her stomach, the Slayer lifts the young woman onto his shoulder and lays a restraining arm over her short legs. It takes a few seconds for her to react but soon Levy tries to wiggle and thrash her way out of his grasp.

"Gajeel!" she shrieks, pounding her tiny fists against his back, "put me down this instant!"

Snorting, Gajeel turns on his heel to march to one of the field examiners who referee the matches.

"Gajeel-" Lily pleaded, skipping along to keep up with his friend's long strides.

"We have a backup team, with other members who can take her place. Even you must agree this place isn't safe for her," he growls, trying to keep Levy's boots from giving him a black eye and ignoring her tiny breasts pressing distractedly against his shoulder blade. "Hey you! I want this girl off my team, pronto!" Gajeel yells at an examiner who was reading something on a clip board.

The male staff member looked uncomfortable at the request, "Master Redfox, she has direct permission from the King himself!"

"I don't give a damn! You get one of the backup Fiore team members to-"

"Gajeel Redfox!" Levy screamed against his back, her tone shifting to one of honest pleading as her hands fisted themselves into the back of his shirt. "If you make me leave...I'll hate you!"

People hating him, Gajeel can live with. Seeing her fatally wounded as he stood by to watch? Hell to the never.

"No."

Growling into his spine, the Script Mage slashes at the air with two fingers to cast her magic.

"Solid Script: Fallen Fire!"

Eyes widening from the fact she would use her magic against _him,_ Gajeel sensed the spell form above his head. From the air, words of summoned fire fell to the ground. Gajeel, Lilly, and two examiners danced and fumbled around to avoid the raining balls of the word 'fire', causing several teams around them to laugh.

"Levy?" a deep voice calls from near one of the stairs leading into the stands. A six foot, handsome man in his late thirites with white hair and piercing blue eyes stalked over to them, one hand resting on his black sword's hilt strapped to his waist. Dressed in a uniform of a deep green jacket with shining white trimming, white pants and polished brown boots, the man looked past Gajeel to the woman slung over his shoulder.

"Levy? Is that you?" he called again, his grey brows dipped in concern.

"Zied? Zied! Oh thank goodness!" gushed a relieved sounding Levy.

"Do you need assistance?" Zied asks, tilting his head to the side so a word of fire can sail past his ear.

"Nope!" she chirps and rapidly writes in the air over Gajeel's backside. The Dragon Slayer soon yelps and lets go of Levy to patt out the flames that burst over his butt. Finally released, Levy lands on the ground in a crouch and with a snap of her fingers, stops her fire spells.

Brows raised, Zied offers her a hand to help her stand, "You have been practicing. Color me impressed."

"Well if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have pushed myself in training as much as I have."

They smile at each other as Zied squeezes her hand gently, "It is good to see you."

Levy's eyes soften, her shoulders sagging in relief, "You too."

Their brief reunion is cut short as a burnt looking Gajeel with smoking, frizzy hair stomps back over to them, red eyes ablaze in fury. Dropping his smile, Zied places himself in front of Levy. The protective gesture only infuriates Gajeel more.

"You the one who invited her?" Gajeel snarls in a heated whisper, scales starting to appear on his cheeks and hands.

Snorting at the Dragon Slayer, Zied crosses his arms over his chest, "No, I just informed her of the event. Also, you might want to check that temper and your tone. I don't suffer fools, rude or otherwise."

"She shouldn't be here-"

"Are you her father or husband? What right do you have to say in what she can and cannot do?"

That shut up Gajeel long enough for Zied to roll his eyes. "You obviously don't realize just how delicate her position is now. Not only is she here on recommendation of your Princess, but now the _King_ who is hosting this event is looking forward to her participation. Politics dictate, she is honor bound to perform her magic as a favored participant. You make her leave, you are openly insulting the King of Valdis _and_ the King of Fiore."

Before Gajeel could open his mouth to retort, Zied took one step forward. The move of intimidation would not have budged Gajeel had it not been for a bolt of fear that skittered down his spine. How was that? Despite his appearance, this _Zied_ person is dangerous.

"Even more important? "Zied hissed, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance," Levy worked hard to be here. She can do this. "

"I have known her longer and I can tell you she doesn't have what it takes to be here!" Gajeel snapped, glaring back at the white haired bastard.

"You really don't think I can do this...can you?" asked the low but trembling voice of Levy, whom had inched her way out from Zied's protective stance. Gajeel winced from the hurt in her eyes. It about slayed him to know that her pain is his fault.

"I..."

Scoffing with disgust, Zied turns to Levy and reaches up to rest a hand on her shoulder. Their sense of familiarity, it bothered Gajeel. He doesn't trust the white haired bastard at all.

"As of this moment, you have the favor of Anatola. Three countries looking forward to your efforts, Levy. Don't let us down."

Levy nodded, all serious as she clenched her hands at her sides, "Thank you!"

Meeting eyes with the examiner, Zied gave him a nod, "Make sure to inform the needed parties of this."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Um, pardon on interrupting your funny drama but I think people are...leaving?" the young man with the red and yellow hair pointed out, his tone hesitant. Everyone looked up to notice the teams from around the arena who had gathered for the opening ceremony are leaving. The giant floating screen in the middle of the arena is shown to be pairing up only five of the twenty two teams. The country of Ethos versus Caelum versus Fiore versus Gatreeda versus Armanth.

"Oh, that? Those teams leaving are overqualified for this event. " Zied explained in a bored voice, not surprised in the least.

"Then why the five teams?" Levy asked, looking to Zied with a frown.

"For opening day, the five weakest teams are to fight each other until only one team is left standing. Random but effective in boosting the entertainment factor."

Team Fiore looked shocked and horrified as Zied turned away to remove himself from the arena. Raising a hand to wave farewell, the white haired man gave Levy a reluctant smile.

"Good luck making it to the main event tomorrow!"

At that moment, Levy looked as murderous as Gajeel. She wanted to punish Zied for holding information like this from her! Crestfallen, she followed her team towards the arena's center field to check in, but it seems Gajeel needed the final word as he leaned down to hiss in her ear.

"Congrats, Levy. You made it to the IMT, but we're gonna be disqualified before the first damn day."

* * *

The battle coliseum called Cadwaladr is a magnificent example of limestone architecture, ingenious acoustic manipulation and festive spirit. Similar to the Dolf Faldur in Crocus, Princess Hisui noted that the _caeset_ or seating order in Valdis is different than back home. In Fiore, the people of all ranks sat among each other and royalty are to sit apart. In Valdis, there are three areas separated by thick, low walls to define rank. The bottom five rows of the stands held the general public of common birth, the middle area seats the middle class of higher rank and the third highest seats built into the very edges of the top arena walls hold royalty and fellow leaders of their country's respective governments.

Glancing discreetly down the rows and rows of plush chairs, high canopy umbrellas and bowls of fruit, figs and wine, Hisui wondered if showing off such wealth and comfortable accommodations is wise. Their host, King Acelan of Valdis, sits in grand oak chair with his country's flag draped over the back. To his right is his wife, Queen Era wearing a pale purple dress with shiny white lace and neon shaded ribbons of pink and white. The middle aged woman wears her pink hair pulled up into a grand sweep of pins and loops to sit atop her head like a swirl of icing on a cupcake. If not for the glitter and stars littering her bright tresses, Hisui would of thought it a wig. In her wrinkled hand, the Queen held a full glass of wine. Her rosy cheeks and constant giggles meant the monarch has been drinking for a while.

Stiffening her back and placing her hands demurely over her lap, Hisui tried her best to show dignity and reserved attention to the small group of teams gathering in the arena below. To her left, her father sat with a thoughtful frown on his wizened face.

"I understand your motives, my daughter, but your favor may come at a price. The Fairy Tail mage will be targeted for such favoritism."

Closing her eyes, Hisui looked deep in her heart and felt not a sliver of regret. She trusts the former mages of Fairy Tail, and their power to overcome such great odds. Arcadios would have cautioned against such a move too, had he been here but their knight stayed home to watch over the kingdom in their stead. It is one of the requirements Hisui demanded before their departure to Valdis, otherwise she would not have the will to sit here.

"Princess Hisui," King Acelan says in an amused but dry tone to her right, "I hope your mages give us some interesting entertainment for ones who have faced dragons...and lived."

It seems her moment of stupidity during the last Grand Magic Games is to be used as an insult to her person. Another reason Arcadios was left at home. Insults to his King or Princess, he would not have borne.

Lifting her chin proudly, Hisui met the cold purple eyes of her host, "Their strength fills me with pride , Your Majesty. Thank you for passing on my regards."

Smirking, the King nodded slightly in acknowledgment, "I strive to meet your every need, Princess."

Once the King's attention turned to one his guests sitting on the other side of his Queen, Hisui's eyes flickered to the empty chair that is between her host and herself. The seat of the absent Prince and Heir, Haizea of Valdis: her _betrothed_.

* * *

"This place is too fucking noisy," Cobra growled as he glared at the audience stands behind them. "Can't we sit somewhere quieter and watch the matches by lacrima?"

Next to him, Midnight rolled his eyes in exasperation, "You brought ear plugs for a reason, idiot. Besides, we are not here for you."

Both turned to the man sitting on the bleacher in front of them. Jellal sat with his body bent forward to watch the five team match.

"Right," the Dragon Slayer groused as he poked at their leader with the toe of his boot, "we're here for _you_."

Frowning over his shoulder, Jellal swatted his friend's foot away, "Will you behave? I am not in the mood to babysit you right now."

"Fuck, I'm bored! If that were us out there, we'd end this farce of a preliminary shit and go find some damn food!"

Meeting Midnight's tired eyes, Jellal shared in the exhaustion. When the Dragon Slayer of Crime Sorciere gets _hangry_ , they all must hear it until there is food provided.

"Feed him, please. I'll keep your seats."

"Sorry."Midnight murmured as he yanked Cobra from his seat and left out the door that led from Fiore's backup team's assigned bunker..

Sighing heavily, Jellal turned back towards the preliminary match. Absently he ran a hand though his hair and is reminded of the ink staining his blue locks. Before entering the country, Jellal and Cobra disguised themselves since their crimes are so heavy that they are wanted internationally. Unsure their magic would keep a disguise spell long enough, they opted for real hair dye and make up. Foundation to cover Jellal's tattoo on his face and a shit ton of hair mousse to hide Cobra's pointy ears. Midnight had it easy since he simply removed his normal makeup and undid his braids.

All this effort to save his baby sister.

Like the guild she was raised in, Levy McGarden caused an uproar when she showed up in the arena earlier. For once he noticed her alone and none of her teammates in sight, which bothered him. It made front page news in all of Fiore that Fairy Tail had suddenly disbanded but for his sister to be left all alone...he ought to beat the shit out of that guild for their thoughtlessness.

 _"She will remember. Sucks to be you."_

That white haired man from before interfered with something Jellal didn't have the time to fix until now. In a moment of rash idiocy during his youth, Jellal commited a sin that seared his heart worse than taking Simon's life.

Watching as the King of Valdis publicly give Levy his favor angered Jellal since that meant the King and Zied Grey put a target on his sister's back. He understood Redfox's attempt to get her to leave. It almost made him like the Dragon Slayer but no one worried for Levy like he did. Brown eyes narrowed at the open field with a dark determination.

Jellal will save Levy from the fate of dying a cruel death. Even if it meant sacrificing all the people in this arena, their lives meant nothing to her's.

* * *

"So...do we have a deal?"

Commander Klahan's hand shook as he lifted the metal goblet to his lips for a much needed drink. Just hours ago, he had almost arrested a Fiore mage and insulted his king at the same time. Now after being ordered to escort the Prince of Valdis to the palace, he regretted not sending someone else to do it. For the next words out of his mouth will determine if he walked off this ship dead or alive.

"What you demand of me is treason..." Klahan murmured, raising his eyes to meet cold, amethyst orbs much like King Acelan. The man lounging on the other side of a wide mahogany desk looked nothing like the scared, raging teen from thirteen years ago.

"If this is about before, your highness. I'm...please forgive me..."

The prince's full lips pulled back into a mocking sneer, "Commander, I gave you simple orders. Its up to you if you follow his...or mine."

Klahan closed his eyes, swallowing the guilt trying to clog his throat. Gods, to think that sweet boy grew up to be as much a monster as his sire.

"I'll join you," he said, the words burning like acid on his tongue.

Purple eyes gleamed in the darkness of the captain's cabin, dark and angry, "Say it and I might just forgive you in what you did."

"I'll help you...kill the K-King."

* * *

To Be Continued!

Cadwaladr roughly means Battle Leader in Welsh, is based on the Coliseum in Rome and I took the liberty of switching the seating order and terms that were originally in Latin to Welsh. The research was so much fun!

Looking forward to posting the third chapter and reading your reviews! Love you, my dear readers!


	3. iii

HammyJessa and DragoonHearted, bless you ladies! Your excitement has inspired me to write this chapter after fumbling over Gajeel's scene. Despite my practice in his POV, he is still a hard character to write sometimes.

Tythlany Grey belongs to me. For more information on Zied's wife, check out the profiles below! A triple thanks to everyone who voted on the bios! Hope this helps you guys keep track of everybody.

Finally, a warning. This chapter is very lengthy. Looking forward to your reviews, guys! Love, Kita

* * *

"Un-fucking-believable." Gajeel cursed aloud, stomping his way back to the team's assigned hotel with Levy and Lilly in tow. The other two members of their team, Tadzio Atreus (the big guy with the mustache) and Priam (the red haired kid) left to drink their victory in some bar for the night.

Gajeel and Tadzio had somehow managed to beat the other four teams, but when their magic had been measured at the end, it was near empty. Hence, last place and the Dragon Slayer's pissy mood. Closing her eyes, Levy tried to embrace the logic of it all. Their reunion didn't go as she liked (he tried to get her disqualified), their first match in a big competition had happened (it is up to debate if it was even official) and they haven't resolved the unspoken tension between the two of them which is: he didn't want her here and she couldn't accept that.

Before she could say something, Levy felt a sudden shooting pain in her temples and froze where she stood. Not _again_. Panic raced through her veins in a choppy rhythm as she fought to not show the pain lacing through her head. If Gajeel knew there might be something wrong with her, he would have all the proof he needed to make her leave.

Whirling around, Levy started jogging away, "I'm gonna go look around, guys. See you later!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Gajeel yelled after her but Levy gnored him. Thankfully, Lilly changed forms to intercept the Dragon Slayer..

"Be careful, Levy!" the Exceed waved her off, pushing at his friend's chest to get him moving again.

With a thankful smile, Levy searched the stalls for anything related to healing. Due to her excitement to prepare for the travel to Valdis, Levy forgot to restock her potions. With how sudden and severe the headaches have become, she couldn't afford to cost her team any points.

Rubbing her temples to try and sooth the ache, Levy thought back to the preliminaries and how brutal everyone used their magic against another to get the upper hand. They were punching, casting, getting caught by someone's magic or running to avoid being hit by a spell. It was a frantic scramble for survival to stay on their feet. By crafty use of Gajeel's shadow manipulation and Atreus' use of enchantments, they were able to be the last team standing. Althought this tournament is merely a form of entertainment, there are few holds barred and nearly killing participants is encouraged. She didn't want to hurt others, it isn't in her nature.

Sniffling from the stress and the pain, Levy felt tears well up in her eyes. She wants to become stronger so Gajeel can see her more than a friend. Hugging herself, Levy clenches her eyes closed to squeeze the salty tears away. Will the cost of proving herself mean hurting others? Can she do it? This is a mistak-

 _You are you, Levy. No one can define that but yourself._

Wiping away the tears, Levy slaps both her hands hard against her cheeks. Not believing in herself is the kind of attitude that would be an embarassment to her guild's way. Zied is right, she is who she is and when it comes to fighting in that dirt covered arena, she will fight _her_ way. With or without Gajeel's approval.

Feeling better, Levy once again searches for a pain potion. Luckly she found a healer's shop near one of the rivers bisecting the shore side of the city and paid for ten bottles. Leaving the shop, she noticed a large bonfire near the river. Even through the busy streets, Levy can hear the boom of drums and the echoes of laughter. Deciding to check out the festivities, she drinks half of a potion bottle and walks toward the giant dancing flames.

Pushing through the crowd, Levy found herself looking at a large tent placed over a great spread of food where people in organized lines fill large porcelain plates. Big platters of freshly made meat dishes, mashed potatoes and soups lined the long tables where bowls of fresh fruit are placed inbetween. At the end of each table are large barrels of water with several ladles hung on the sides. In one corner, a liquor vendor is giving out free wooden mugs of ale to any and all who approach him. On the barrels and on each side of the tent canopy is the Anatola signia of a flower and an axe. Maybe Zied is around with his team somewhere?

Case in point, she noticed several woven blankets and pillows spread over the soft grass behind the food tent. Sitting among the fabric facing the massive bonfire is the Anatola team, their rulers and several children. The group laughed and ate among themselves while clapping to the music, watching people dance around the bonfire.

"Hello, Levy," a deep voice murmured near her ear and she jumped around to face Zied. He no longer wore his team uniform but a loose gray shirt and black pants with an empty sword holster hooked onto his belt.

"Hi, Zied! What is all this?" she asked, gesturing to the free food and bonfire.

The older man took her hand and pressed it into the crook of his arm, leading them around the tent. "My sister-in-law wanted to treat the people of Valdis as a sign of good will to King Acelan. We'll find out tomorrow if it was such a good idea."

"Well I think it's a great idea! I'm sure not everyone here can afford buying food all night, much less all week."

He smirked, "Or at all. The homeless and poor have been thanking us all afternoon since we first opened up the buffet tables."

Levy tilted her head to the side, curious, "When was that?"

"Around the time I left you at the prelims. I escorted my niece and sister-in-law out here to help out. Since Anatola didn't need to compete today, we've been out here cooking and stoking the fires."

Smiling, Levy felt happy Zied and his family were being so generous until she realized he is leading her straight towards them. At first she panicked, feeling underdressed for a introduction with royalty. But the Queen of Anatola herself is sitting crossed legged in her expensive green and silver dress, holding a two month old baby to her ample breast with a blanket covering the feeding. Tanned auburn skin, bright green eyes and luscious waves of azure blue hair spread around her shoulders, the older woman was breathtaking in beauty, yet didn't hold herself with the usual noble blood indifference.

"Zied, who is this lovely lady?" the Queen asked, shifting the baby in her arms.

"Levy McGarden is that girl I saved from those wolves. Levy, this is my sister-in-law, Serenata Sanctus, Queen of Anatola."

Laughing, the beautiful woman waved off Levy's hasty bow. "Just Rena is fine. Since our monarchy is technically nine years old, I don't act like a Queen most days."

"Isn't Anatola considered a wasteland with no viable resources? How did you get the other countries to accept an alliance?"

A brown haired man with streaks of gray at his temples took the baby girl from the Queen's arms, "My wife is descended from a Goddess which is considered divine blood. She pulled rank on all those stuffy nobles to accept her terms for needed supplies for our starving people. For them to admit that publically would be embarrassing indeed."

"How, though?" Levy demanded, her thirst for knowledge shining in her eyes.

The man winked up at her, "Rena summoned the Goddess Fatharni herself when they were about to throw her out."

Serenata glared at her husband, "Ciro! Don't tell her that!"

"But Gods don't really exist anymore, right?" Levy asked, a frown on her face. "All the texts I've read say none has seen them in centuries."

Beside her, Zied crossed his arms, "They exist, Levy. Trust me. Now, have you eaten yet? Everything offered here is free."

Shaking her head, Levy held the bag with her potion bottles a little closer, "Oh, I just came over out of curiosity. I should get some sleep before the first day tomorrow."

A giant man on the other side of the blankets shouted over to them, "Nonsense, girlie! Grab an ale, relax!"

"Oh, I really shouldn't!" Levy tried again, looking to Zied for help.

The giant with shoulder length orange hair, large purple eyes and a big goofy grin was not deterred as he waved his mug of ale around, splashing the young monk sitting next to him. "You're from Fairy Tail, right? You guys know how to party! Go have fun!"

Her guild is gone, her family broken. Never has Levy she felt more alone, looking at Zied's family and their happiness then she does right now. Her heart hurt, her eyes burned and suddenly all the lonliness and frustration she kept bottled up comes gushing out. Tears strung her eyes, sobs racked her chest and then she's bawling her heart out in Zied's arms.

"Drakeer, shut up." Zied snapped as he held Levy protectivly to his chest.

"I'm drunk and you expect me to listen?" the giant slurred after taking another big gulp from his mug, "All I said-"

Beside him, the monk swiftly pushed a big spoonful of food into Drakeer's mouth to shut him up. "Will she be okay?"

"I hope so." Zied murmured as he stared down at Levy's blue hair, eyes filled with concern. Gently pushing the girl from his chest, he wipes a few tears away. "Three months is a long time to be without family. Did no one stay with you?"

Trying to calm her breathing, Levy bit her trembling lip, "Jet and Droy left one day without telling me. It hurt so much...being all alone...sniff...It wasn't...hic...like them..."

"I'm sorry. If you want, after the tournament you can stay with us instead of going back to Fiore. We won't abandon you." Zied promised, gripping her shoulders firmly.

Blinking her red, puffy eyes, Levy looked up at her friend. He stared down at her with kind eyes, the look softening the lines on his face to make him look years younger. Cheeks hot from crying in front of everyone, Levy felt overwhelmed from the concern they were all showing at her heartache.

"I-"

Chuckling, Zied gently nudged her towards the bonfire. "You don't have to answer right now. Go have fun."

"I don't know the dance steps!" Levy protested, her tears forgotten.

Drakeer grinned wide, his sharp canines flashing in the firelight, "This dance tells you how to move with the beats. Just listen!"

Suddeny the giant of a man is at her left, pulling Levy forward by one hand. On her right, a blue haired girl who looked like Queen Rena pulled at her fingers with glee. Suddenly they joined the moving flow of drunk dancers circling the bonfire. Around and around the people moved, laughing and singing their revelry. The little girl held her hand through a few steps, another man pulled Levy into a swing move, then Drakeer lifted her up to be held into the sky. The song being played was fast, causing their feet to fly and their lungs to work hard for breath.

The music hummed through her veins, the night sky twinkled over their heads. For the first time in weeks since her guild broke apart, Levy didn't feel alone.

* * *

Maybe leaving Meredy behind wasn't a good idea. At least with her by his side, Jellal wouldn't feel so stressed trying to keep Cobra from causing havoc. Drinking more of his coffee, Jellal thought back to the failure of a meeting that should have been the solution to everything.

 _Pulling the thick scarf away from his face, Jellal took in a much needed gulp of air that wasn't full of sand and humid air. Cobra and Meredy joined him, coughing the sand and grit from their lungs. The temple they stumbled into for shelter from the powerful sand storm looked old and abandoned but was built from sturdy rock with a slight metallic sheen to it._

 _"Remind me again why I'm following your ass through some sand filled wasteland?!" Cobra snapped as he gulped down some water, only to spit it out to cleanse his mouth._

 _"Quit being rude, Cobra! You know why. Are you going to complain all day?" Meredy growled as she shook sand from her hair and traveling cloak._

 _"This is called expressing myself and I will execute the right to express my hatred of sand in places you don't wanna know!"_

 _Before she could yell her reply, Jellal reached over to flick them both on the nose, "Enough, you two. This is the temple I was looking for."_

 _Looking around, Meredy frowned with doubt, "Are you sure? It doesn't look like anything is here."_

 _"There doesn't need to be for what I seek." he replied as he lead them deeper down the dark, sand filled halls. Sharing a look of confusion, his two companions had no choice but to follow. It did not take long for them to find the main antechamber of the temple. Stairs to the main dais, where a large alter and throne made of white and blue stone stood, are covered in dust and spider webs. On the walls hung racks for torches and ripped bits of tapestries._

 _Cobra scowled, "This place is creepy and I don't mean like Racer singing in the shower."_

 _Not amused, Meredy swatted at his arm. "Ssshhh!"_

 _Kneeling down to place his hand on the stone floor where a bit of tapestry lay, Jellal closed his eyes. On his right cheek, the black tattoo pulsed with white light as he called forth ancient magic to perform the summoning._

 _"Goddess of thy blood, Mother of thy people, Guardian of her Kin. I call you on the oath for which you bled!"_

 _Around him the air fizzled and snapped with power...then BANG! Jellal blinked as he found himself on his back, smoking and covered in soot from the backfire of the spell._

 _Cobra burst out laughing while Meredy jogged over to check on him. He beat the soot from his burnt hair as she wiped at his shoulders._

 _"Did it work?"_

 _"It didn't need to but that was funny, right?" asked an amused feminine voice from the dias. All three of them whirled around to see a blue haired woman sitting on the arm of the throne. She wore charcoal around her eyes like many desert people as protection from the sun, her clothing is many layers of thickly woven jackets and cloaks to ward off sand and heat. Around her throat is wrapped a blue and green scarf that looks crudely made, as if by a child._

 _Ready to fight, Cobra bared his fangs. "Who the fuck are you?"_

 _Ignoring him, the woman looked straight at Jellal with sad golden eyes. "I cannot help you, Fernandez."_

 _"My sister is innocent! Remove the curse!"_

 _The woman shook her head, "Once I would have, but now I cannot. There is nothing I can do."_

 _"So you forsake us?"_

 _"I am sorry. Her fate is sealed."_

 _Jellal snarled his fury. "I refuse to believe that. Some celestial being! You must care for no one but yourself to write off people so easily."_

 _Eyes darkening to a furious amber, the woman stood from the throne to descend the stairs. "Don't make me regret saving you from that stupid Tower of Heaven, boy. I will not be insulted in my own home, even by you."_

 _"Fuck you, Fatharni!" With a yell, Jellal lunged forward to attack but he only phased through her body. A thought projection?_

 _Before the projection disappeared, Fatharni glared at him over her shoulder. "Should you really be blaming me for her condition, when it was you who hid her from me in the first place? Who warped her memories and sealed her powers so badly, it stunted her magic so that she can only form words from her favorite books as a child? Tell me Jellal, who is the real one to blame for cursing their own sister to die?"_

 _Jellal fell to his knees with his head in his hands in a rare act of despair. Meredy took a step towards him but Cobra caught her shoulder, shaking his head. They both stared at their Jellal with pity, the words he kept muttering over and over again showing a broken man beneath the leader._

 _ **Forgive me, Levy. Forgive me!**_

Snapping his eyes back open, Jellal curled his lip into a snarl. Disgust and hatred battled in his chest at a deity who should have been his solution, not a wastle of time. He will save his sister from a curse that no one survived from. Levy will be the first.

Dumping his coffee, Jellal went to bed and willed himself to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the first day of the IMT, and the first day for true strength to be measured.

* * *

Hands shoved in his pants pockets from the cool night air, Gajeel prowled the busy city streets. Guilt and impatience whirled in his chest, unable to push past the frustration Levy stirred up. This isn't like her to run towards danger, then thought better of it. Fairy Tail turned their nose to rules and laws if it meant doing the right thing, to defend the pride of family no matter what. Before he had relished in that freedom, now it disturbed him.

If Levy thought she can handle this tournament like the GMG, she is wrong. The people who ran this event are powerful, their eyes cruel and gleam with greed. He would not be surprised if drug traffickers used the busy harbors to sneak in more shipments, or high stake wages on who lived or died were made under the table by nobles and participants. Despite his eagerness to let loose in that arena, Gajeel didn't trust anyone outside of Pantherlilly. At least his Exceed partner worked in law enforcement long enought to know this event looked shady.

Head low and eyes alert, Gajeel scanned the crowded nightlife for any spot of familiar blue hair. It had been an hour since Levy left to take in the sights, which to his anxiety was too long. He wanted her within range in case something bad happened. Also at Lilly's insistence, he needed to apologize for his earlier actions. The hurt in her eyes haunted him, making his chest ache from the guilt.

"Dammit!" he cursed, punching a brick wall of a bustling cafe. There's too many people around to sniff her out, and he didn't want to spend all night tracking her down.

Glancing at the shadows in the alley behind the cafe, Gajeel smirked. If he was high enough, maybe he could see her. Stepping towards the darkness of the alley, he reached out a hand until he couldn't see it anymore. Breathing in deep, he all of his weight fall forward. The shadows enveloped Gajeel, encasing him in blackness. No matter how many times he practiced, his stomach still clenched from the sense of falling. Becoming a shadow is tricky and felt like floating in a space of nothingness. But traveling as a shade feels wierder because it's like the real world was on the opposite side of a two dimensional mirror and he is swimming through jello.

Melting from one shade to another at a fast speed, Gajeel looked for Levy. Like he figured, she wasn't on the ground browsing the numerous bazaars. Moving up to a high rooftop away from the thick crowds, Gajeel stepped from the darkness and into the light of the stars.

Leaning a shoulder against a wall, he looked down and saw a large bonfire. Food was served under a large tent and people sat on the grass, enjoying their plates and festive music. Sure enough he saw a head of blue...wait.

Make that _five_ heads of blue hair.

Gajeel groaned, wanting to slam his head against something hard. Not only did he find Levy, the tent belonged to the Anatola kingdom. Gajeel really didn't want to be near the white haired bastard unless it was to exchange fists. In the light of the bonfire, Levy danced and laughed among the competition. She even drank a big mug of something foamy, probably ale.

For a moment, Gajee just watched her from the shadows. She looked so happy, he didn't want to ruin it by dragging her back to the hotel room. But they needed rest for the first day and the sooner he got her away from Grey, the better.

"She's cute."

Gajeel stiffened. That husky voice belonged to a woman he swore never to cross again. What the fuck is she doing here? Turning around slowly, he saw a tall woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes standing in the shadows. Just his rotten luck, she wore an Anatola uniform.

"L-Lachina." he greeted, pressing his back to the stone wall. Sheezus, did he just stutter?

The woman walked towards him, a frown on her face. Her muscular form and tall height made Lachina look intimidating, reminding Gajeel of that night when he was fourteen years old. How she stood over his broken body, holding a halberd that was covered in his blood...

When she got too close, Gajeel lifted his fists. Throwing up her hands, Lachina backed off. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gajeel scoffed. "Thirteen years ago, you almost killed me!"

"You didn't give me a choice. It was either take you down, or let a drunk Dragon Slayer rampage through Denish." Lachina gave him a pointed look. "I saved your ass, gutter snipe."

Mouthing off would be a death wish considering her crazy strength but old habits die hard. Flipping her off, he stuck out his tongue as the excitement rang through his body when sensing the start of a fight. "How's that for thanks, bitch?"

Lachina suddenly had him by his throat, lifting him high until his boots dangled a foot off the roof. Brown eyes narrowed on his face, her lips curled up in a mocking smile. "Your manners are still shit, Redfox. Need another lesson beaten into you?"

Despite the air being cut off from his throat, Gajeel grinned. "Bring it!"

"Chi." a new voice said with warning. Lachina tensed, then let go. Gajeel fell to his arse hard, gasping as air filled his burning lungs.

Looking up, he saw another woman with short white hair streaked with shining blue highlights dressed in an Anatola uniform, her jacket tied around her waist. Dark hazel eyes glared at Lachina, who was rubbing the back of her neck as if ashamed.

"Go get something to eat," the newcomer ordered.

"Tyth, I'm-"

"You're tipsy. I get it. Now go."

Lachina didn't move for a long moment and then turning away, jumped off the roof. They both watched as the tall woman stalked towards the bonfire. He turned to the woman named Tyth, uneasy and alert for any sudden movements of attack. If Lachina obeyed this woman without complaint, then he needed to be very cautious. Word on the street is, Tythlany Grey is one of the High Generals of the Anatola military. Pissing her off would be a bad idea.

The Anatolian eyed him from the other end of the roof. Unlike Lachina, she didn't bother to approach him.

"Your friend is safe with us. She'll be returned to you by morning."

He sneered, "Excuse me if I don't trust the word of a blood thirsty mercenary."

" _Former_ mercenary. I only kill on new moons for pagan sacrifices and voodoo rituals."

Gajeel blinked. His only reaction.

Tyth's lips twitched from amusement. "Do you not know sarcasm? Or humor? I believe that was both."

"Keh. That Zied bastard had no right to interfere with my team."

She rolled her eyes, turning to watch the bonfire below with a hand on her hip, "He did if it meant an alliance with Fiore. You could be disqualified by your King if you jepordise that."

"I don't give a shit! Levy-"

The hairs on his neck shook when Tyth faced him, a serious look in her green eyes. Gajeel braced himself for an attack by pressing his back to the wall, ready to jump into the shadows at a moments notice.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked, "You're so emotionally compromised, your grief has blinded you from the truth. You are just as much a threat to Levy as the rest of us so quit being a hypocrite."

Gajeel flinched from her words, not liking how true they are. Ever since Tartaros, he welcomed the guild's disbandment with open arms. The anguish he kept deep inside festered from his hatred for Acnologia and Zeref, wanting justice for his dragon and friends. He felt the old, dark hunger to attack and kill anything that pissed him off. Trying to pretend everything is fine was too much to ask and Gajeel didn't want to hurt his family if that darkness overwhelmed him.

That is why he joined this tournament. To vent his sorrow away from his friends, and find some peace.

"I would never hurt her," Gajeel whispered, the words sounding weak to his own ears.

"You already did when you tried to kick her out of the arena. I'll make sure to vote you for 'Asshole of the Year'."

Clenching his fists, he glared at the woman. "Why are you and that bastard defending her?"

"Zied saw something in her worth protecting. That's reason enough for me But...he saw something in you too."

The knowing tone in her voice made Gajeel feel uneasy. Tyth pointed straight at his face, green eyes narrowed to fine points. "He knows why you joined Fairy Tail."

"Makarov gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Big deal."

Her eyes seemed to glow eerily in the darkness, "Wrong. You joined because of Levy. Question is, did you agree before or after you realised she might not be human?"

* * *

To be continued in chapter four!

Levy isn't human...?!

How is she cursed?

What will happen on the first official day of the IMT?!

Find out on the next Digimon: Digi-ooops. Wrong show! XD The song that plays during the bonfire scene is Mountain River by Logan Epic Canto, which you can listen to on YouTube.

 **'Black Dragon'** Zied Grey (Zee-Ehd) Age: 39 Eyes: Dark Blue Hair: White Race: Dragon Kin

Bio: Think a white haired Jellal with an affinity for black clothing. Zied is a former member of Forsaken Wolves, a mercenary guild specializing in assasination. A no-nonsense swordsman and beloved father of two boys, Zied instincts as a veteran during the Seraph Wars make him a hard man to surprise. Despite his calm exterior, he will not hesitate to kill for his loved ones.

 **'White Sinner'** Tythlany Grey nee Nightfox (Tith-Lah-Knee) Age: 37 Eyes: Hazel Gold/Green Hair: White with Light Blue Highlights Race: Fatharnian/Sentinella

Former Merc of FW. A dark childhood caused her hair to lose its natural color and gain the ability to metabolize most poisons. She doesn't hesitate to state her opinion in the most sarcastic statement possible. A God prophesized her two sons have the potential to save the world or destroy it, especially during their upcoming birthdays...only two yrs away. She shares a special connection with Levy.

 **Queen** Serenata Sanctus Nee Vanrios Age: 38 Hair: Dark Blue Eyes: Light Green Race: Fatharnian Magic: The Siren

Tyth's elder sister and Songstress of the Dead, this mother of five is torn between her duty to her family and to the dead souls in need of peace. Her voice is both her strength and her weapon, producing magic soundwaves to enchant her victims. Although not inheritly royalty, Rena will play politician to build Anatola's future.

 **High Lord** Ciro Sanctus (Seer-Oh) Age: 42 Hair: Brown and Gray, Eyes: Light Blue Race: Human Weapon: Siphon Lance

Nine years ago, Ciro refused the title of King and voted the Anatolan government a matriarchy. Juggling their five children and his wife's political campaigns, Ciro is stressed from Renata wanting to be a Strongstress again. It would mean the children growing up without their mother, which Ciro refuses to accept. He is not trained in magic and prefers spear weapons.

 **Priam** Age: 15 Hair: Red with yellow tips Eyes: Orange Magic: Anima

The youngest member of Team Fiore, Priam is a magic prodigy who wants to enlist in Fiore's miilitary. He can summon the souls of legendary and extinct creatures to fight with. Cheerful and excited to show his skils, Priam hopes to energize his team enough to win.

 **Tadzio** Atreus Age: 34 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Grey Magic: Boost

A tall military veteran who served during the Alavarez Invasion, Tadzio is a childhood friend of Arcadios. He says very little, is sensitive about his beard and is a spy for Fiore. Per Arca's request, he is keeping an eye on Princess Hisui's safety.

Look forward to more bios in chapter iv!


	4. iv

Hey look, another update! Enjoy!

WARNING! Graphic violence!

iv

* * *

The following morning, Levy woke up to a small foot in her face. Blinking away the remaining haze of sleep, she gently pushed the cute assortment of toes off her chest to sit up. The bonfire had burned down to smoking embers through the night. She remembered dancing and laughing and drinking so much that her head had not bothered to hurt.

Looking around the mass of sleeping bodies lying on scattered blankets, jackets and pillows around her, Levy couldn't help smiling at the nostalgia of a similar scene after one of Fairy Tail's signature brawls. Random people too drunk to make it home are passed out all over the place, and the rest of Team Anatola had taken up sentry positions on the outside of the circle. Somehow, Levy had fallen asleep surrounded by three of Rena's children. Rena and the rest of her family made a tangle of blankets off the north part of the people pile. A few feet away, Zied slept on his side with one hand resting on the pair of sheathed swords by his chest. Across from him lay his wife, Tyth, who cuddled close to their nine year old son, Soren who slept sprawled out between his parents. Tyth had one hand tangled into the heavy locks of her husband, the other grasping at the shirt of her son. Lying back to back with Zied, slept their elder ten year old son, Aethwyn. Even from where she sat, Levy can make out the small dagger clutched in the black haired boy's hand. Vaguely Levy remembered Zied mentioning how they are teaching their children from a young age to protect themselves.

Stifling a yawn, Levy noticed movement at the royal lump of blankets to catch the eye of a rumpled looking Ciro. He smiled gently at her then pointed to the rising sun. She made some quick calculations and figured it is roughly seven in the morning. The first match of the day didn't start until ten, so she had enough time to grab a shower and change her clothes. Holding up the needed number of fingers for him, Ciro nodded and pushed the blankets off to rise. Freeing herself from clinging chubby fingers and octopus tangling legs, Levy tiptoed over bodies and met Ciro at the edge of the pile.

"Morning, my lord." she whispered with a hesitant smile. How did one address the man married to a Queen but who did not carry the title of King?

"Morning, Miss Levy. I'll accompany you back to your hotel." Zied and several others had insisted she be escorted in the morning. Other country teams should not be underestimated to cripple the competition by random 'accidents'.

"You sure you want to leave?" she asked, glancing pointedly at Ciro's family huddled in the nest of blankets. "I can ask someone else."

He winked at her, "We will get swept up in the chaos if we stay. Let us escape."

They both yawned heavily and squinted from the bright sunlight creeping over the horizon as they walked back to her hotel. Crossing under a bridge that supported a road leading to the arena, Levy noticed several giant tapestries hung along the city's brick walls. One in particular reminded her of some of the stories she heard last night from Renata, Tyth and Drakeer.

Levy tilts her head in curiosity at the giant wall hanging of a blue haired woman wearing a pale golden dress that enhances her figure from the generous swells of her hips to the abundance of her bosom. In one hand the tall female holds a great axe with a tribal tattoo along the cheek of the short blade, the other presses against her lower abdomen.

"Just who is this...Fatharni lady you all talk about?"

"A powerful Goddess of Fertility and War. Without her, I would not have my family."

She frowns, turning to the man beside her who is craning his neck to observe the tapestry. "It doesn't make sense. How does a deity combine two such opposite qualities?"

Ciro chuckles, reaching a hand out to trace the bottom part of the wicked looking tribal symbol. "Some legends say she earned the title, others say she killed a god of war and took their powers onto herself."

"So...which is it?"

The older man looked to Levy with a wry smile. "Maybe you can ask her yourself one day."

Levy feels even more confused. "You make her sound so real. I just don't understand why such a powerful being would want to do something so...diametric."

Ciro smiled as he offered her his arm, "Unusual isn't it, that a deity of production would also want to represent a state of destruction?"

"More like unnatural. Why create something only to turn around and destroy it?"

The older man pats her hand as he leads her to her hotel. The bright morning sunl highlights the gray at his temples. "It happens everyday, I'm afraid. It's called humanity."

His words held a ring of truth Levy didn't want to contemplate. Soon, they came upon the hotel she was assigned to and paid for by Valdis, the _Marios_. Their team had been split between two rooms, with two beds in each one. Due to his age, Priam shares a room with Levy and from what little she could tell, he is well behaved when it comes to women. Due to Lilly's small size, he sleeps with Gajeel. The back up team for Fiore have lodgings in another inn further into Selfr.

Smiling down at Levy, Ciro gestured for her to enter the hotel. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Levy beamed at her escort, "Likewise, Lord Ciro. Thank you all for taking care of me!"

"You made quite the impression on Zied, and now we understand why. You are very special, Miss Levy."

"And you are a wonderful father," Levy murmured with quiet conviction, holding the man's gray gaze. Ciro stiffened from the hint at his strained marriage, hoping no one had noticed.

"T-thank you. Good luck in the arena today. Although we have given you our favor, Zied and the others will not hold back."

Levy waved at him as she ran for the entry door, eager to grab a shower, "I'll give you my all!"

He waved until she disappeared inside, then Ciro's smile faltered into a troubled grimace. "If you knew the truth, you would realize that won't be enough..."

Anxious to wash away the smell of alcohol, wood smoke and ease the stiffness from sleeping on the ground, Levy sneaks into her room. Looking up from his blankets, Priam blinked from under tangled red bangs. "Levy?"

"Sorry!"she whispers as she made a beeline for the bathroom. "I'll talk to you when I get out."

Once inside, Levy turned on the hot water to cover the sound of glass clinking in her bag as she fumbled for another potion bottle to relieve the pain. Hands shaking, Levy lifted the bottle and chugged the contents. The drinking last night had masked the pain from her head and her heart, since Gajeel had said he didn't believe in her enough to be in the IMT. But it didn't cover the truth of what Levy wasn't sure she is ready to admit.

That the potions won't be strong enough to last her the entire tournament.

* * *

"On your left, Ma'am, you can see the shining ore of..."

With a yawn hidden discreetly behind her fingers, Faina Vanrios blocked out the palace guide's practiced tour spiel. If she wanted, she could name the exact year and event by which the shining rainbow ore called Rhineborium was discovered.

700 years ago by a dragon plagued from hiccups, of all things.

The known human records are off by at least 286 years but due to her promise to her family, Faina could not break character to educate this dear tour guide on their incorrect history. A diva cared more about appearances rather than the importance of when certain ores were discovered.

Looking up at the gold and pink sky painted by the rising sun, she estimated the time around nine in the morning. Renata and the others should be at the arena by now. Already she wondered about Renata's five children and Tyth's two boys, if they are behaving. Just last night after the preliminaries, she had wrangled the seven rambunctious children together and graced them with stories of ancient times lost to history while the adults entertained at Cadwaladr. It was a pleasant time spent with the children, until Faina heard the whispers among the palace staff.

The Prince has returned.

It is bad enough Faina is forced to return to Valdis after 12 years. Dealing with Acelan and his selfishness is easy, but his son...Faina shivered. Already her skin felt sweaty and her breathing affected by the panic racing through her veins. Ever since the Incident, she left Valdis and put as much needed space between her and Prince Haizea as possible. Now thanks to this stupid tournament, its ruler and her family, that much needed distance is shrinking. If anyone ever found out about the Incident...she closed her eyes to fight down the fear.

"Ma'am Vanrios, are you alright? Would you like to rest?" the tour guide asked worriedly.

Smiling weakly, Faina waved off the guide's concern as she glanced around. They are currently standing in the north wing, near the grand ballroom and royal gardens. A pang of nostalgia hit her chest, and Faina clenched her fists within the folds of her white and gold dress. The gardens is where the Incident had happened.

Someone stood in the well groomed collection of flowers and plants when they arrived. Faina felt like retching at the sight of King Acelan standing on a small bridge overlooking the mass of trees and glittering streams. He turned to them with serious eyes but a small smile. "Enjoying my palace, my lady?"

The guide grew flustered at her King's sudden appearance. "Your Majesty!"

Faina narrowed her eyes at her host but forced the demure smile. Family. Do this for family. "The tireless effort of your _gardeners_ is impeccable, Majesty."

"Thank you." Nodding to the guide and his retainers, King Acelan walked towards her. " Leave us."

Uneasy to be left alone, Faina tried to think of an excuse to leave when the King reached for her hand. Long rough fingers curled around hers, pulling her hand up for his lips to press against the skin of her knuckles. Narrowed purple eyes stared hard into hers, a smirk mocking her from his mouth.

"I know its you."

Damn, how did he find out? Faina's face twisted in disgust as she jerked her hand from his. "Don't touch me, human."

"But its been so long." Acelan's eyes gleamed in perverse lust as he reached up to caress her face, petting at her green hair. "How I've missed you. Care to revisit old times?"

Stepping back, Faina knocked his hand away. "Grab a peg and fuck yourself!"

He smiled like a cat with cream. "I rather you did."

Slap! Her hand cracked across his smug face, but Acelan turned back with an even wider grin. Lucky her that violence turned him on.

"Hmph." he murmured, fingering the stinging flesh of his cheek. "That McGarden girl looks like you. Maybe I will give her an offer she can't refuse? From her eyes alone I can tell she is still a virgin."

Faina saw red. For Acelan to threaten his perversions on an innocent, she barely was able to keep her powers at bay. Lunging for the king, she grabbed his arm and swung him into the brick wall surrounding the gardens, the force hard enough that his back cracked the stone. Grabbing the front of his royal suit, she held him in place. Her blue eyes glinted amber. "Touch her and I kill you."

"Oh ho! So she _is_ the one! Marvelous!" the Valdis ruler crowed as he lifted his hands to rest on her waist, pulling her close. Leaning down, he licked the edge of her ear as she gasped in revulsion from the contact. "Now behave, or have you not figured it out yet?"

Before her eyes, his body glowed black and red, then his bruised cheek healed instantly. Faina stiffened, recognizing the hum of power that faded away. No...

"You're a vessel!" she whispered in shock, searching his eyes for any tell to the God granting him power. "Who is it?"

"You'll figure it out. Now let me escort you to your seat for the games. Where's that smile I adore?"

She would have fought him had the voices of his retainers not grown louder, bringing their confrontation to a halt. Pushing the bastard away, Faina struggled to reign in her emotions as the retainers rejoined their King. Smiling knowingly, Acelan offered her a hand. Placing her hand in that familiar rough palm, she put on a fake smile and was pulled along by Acelan. Faina felt like throwing up as she was paraded about on his arm. It was like her time as his whore all over again.

They stepped onto the grand viewing deck, where the loud chanting from the audience reached near deafening volumes, the booming thumps of stomping feet in rhythm rocked the floor beneath Faina's feet. Confetti filled the air, flags bearing the Valdis royal arms being waved all over the stadium. Over and over, a name is chanted.

Haizea! Haizea! Haizea!

Even as Acelan led her around the plush chairs, Faina saw the figure of a tall man stride towards them. At six foot three, Prince Haizea looked more of a conquering pirate than the heir of Valdis. He wore his tunic of royal colors with the cuffs and neck unbuttoned, his silk pants tucked into a scuffed pair of black boots. Draped over his wide shoulders is his Prince's jacket, the sleeves left loose while his hands are stuffed in his pants pockets. Long platinum blonde hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, a few wavy locks fell over his brow. Sharp looking purple eyes glared with barely leashed emotion, yet his body moved with a lax and easy grace. Gone was the young boy she knew, replaced with this attractive and virile man. The panic returned with a vengeance.

Acelan held tighter onto her fingers as they met the prince in front of the King's chair, cutting off her chances of escape. Desperate to avoid a conversation, Faina lowered herself into a bow befitting a commoner to hide her face.

"Son." The king greeted a bit smugly, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"What is this marriage you summoned me for?" Haizea demanded in a deep and luring lilt. Faina fought to keep from gasping for breath.

Waving a hand to the green haired girl sitting right by them, Acelan smirked towards his son, "To the Princess Hisui. Her father has graciously agreed to the union."

Turning to the princess with a blank face, Haizea reached down to pick up the girl's hand. Tugging Hisui to her feet, the prince looked up and down the princess' body with a judging eye. She raised her chin a bit shakily under his assessing gaze.

"Y-your Highness..."she murmured in greeting. Don't falter. Don't waver, Hisui.

Glancing at his father from the corner of his eye, Haizea sneered. "Fine."

"Excellent, son. Enjoy the festivities for your homecoming."

The prince sighed heavily then tugged Hisui towards the arena and raised their joined hands for all to see. If possible, the cheers grew even louder. But as Faina rose from her bow, she began to shake in alarm as she stared at the prince.

For wrapped around Haizea's raised wrist is a bracelet made of polished black stones.

* * *

The roar of the crowd is near deafening levels, and he welcomed the distraction. Gajeel had arrived at the arena an hour early, if anything to avoid Levy for as long as possible. He couldn't focus, not after yesterday.

 _Did you agree before or after you realized she might not be human?_

Sheezus, what he wouldn't give to be completely drunk right now. Anything to keep him from thinking or remembering or feeling. It was one thing to hear something he never spoke of to anyone, but for the Tyth lady to throw it out in the open...the woman had no tact for social subtlety. Worse, the Zied-bastard knew. How?! Not even Makarov knows and that was because Gajeel swore to never repeat anything from the day Black Steel Gajeel beat the living shit out of Shadow Gear. Gajeel hated himself for many things, but that day was one of the worse things he could have done. It was also one of the weirdest moments he ever experienced, and even now he wasn't quite sure what happened.

 _There, the final bolt is in place to keep up the weaklings. Gajeel eyed his handiwork with a dark smirk, reaching up to trace the Phantom Lord logo on the girl's stomach._

 _How pathetic. They never saw him coming. The two boys had been easy hits, but the girl had somehow sensed him a second early. She had turned around just as his Demon Logs met the faces of her companions, knocking them out cold. He leaned in close, mocking her surprise as it turned to horror just as his fist met her belly with a savage punch._

 _The girl crumpled to the ground coughing. He reached down for her hair, pulling at the strands to jerk her face back up. A pain filled cry is the reward for his action, such music to his ears._

" _Fucking fairy trash." he snarled in her face._

 _A small shaking hand reached up to try and push at his grip, brown eyes flashing with a gold and white light. "No..."_

 _His nose twitched from the scent of magic. Was she trying to attack him? Suddenly her touch started to burn, and his scales appeared at the place of contact to protect his skin. Snarling, Gajeel slammed her head to the ground and the magic faded. Damn bitch, trying to one up the Great Gajeel!_

 _Now as he stood looking at his three victims, Gajeel itched to beat them all into the ground. But he needed to report back to Jose..._

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel clenched his eyes shut from the memory as self hatred and revulsion roiled in his gut. What a bastard he was back then. His anxiety over Levy's safety and the emotions riding him from the past made him start shaking. Makarov is too forgiving to let someone like him live or let him near Levy again.

Back then, Levy had been the one to offer him the olive branch. Her actions of good will confused and scared him, especially when he waited for her to use her magic on him like her teammates. It wasn't until he found out she was a Script Mage that Gajeel realized the light he saw in her eyes that day had been something completely different.

" _Why did your eyes glow?" Gajeel demanded the Script Mage three weeks after the Phantom-Fairy War. Levy frowned in confusion, poking at her cheek with one finger._

" _Glow? Whatcha mean?"_

 _Behind her, Jet and Droy shared a troubled look. It did not escape Gajeel's notice and he narrowed his red gaze on Droy, who seemed the most likely to spill the beans. The black haired man winced from the look._

" _Lemme borrow your boy toys, Levy."_

" _Huh? Please don't fight again. I don't want that!"_

 _Gajeel scratched at the back of his head, avoiding her gaze from the awkwardness of the entire situation. "They'll be in one piece, I promise. I just wanna talk."_

 _Staring at all three of them, Levy placed her hands on her hips with a frown. "No fighting."_

" _Yes, Levy!" Jet and Droy said at once._

 _Gajeel just snorted and walked off to the entrance of the guild with the other half of Shadow Gear in tow. He made sure to put a good distance between them and the guild before he spun around, cracking his knuckles._

" _You know, now tell me."_

 _Droy looked scared but Jet stepped in front of him with a sneer. "First, how long did her eyes glow?"_

 _The dragon slayer blinked, "About ten seconds. Why?"_

 _Jet and Droy shared a sigh of relief, their faces worried. Droy patted at his heart while Jet stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, shoulders drooping. "Because Levy's health is severely impacted if it occurs for any longer than ten minutes. The only other time they glowed was back when we were kids. But a man showed up and saved Levy, warning us to never let her risk her life for any reason, or it will happen again. So far it hasn't...until you mentioned it."_

 _Crossing his arms, the Dragon Slayer stepped closer, "Did the man say anything else? Who he was? Why he helped her?"_

 _Droy shook his head, looking sad, "No, he wore an old cloak and kept the hood up. I remember there was a ring of a wicked looking turtle on his finger though."_

" _Huh..."_

 _Growling low, Jet stomped forward and shoved his face close to Gajeel's, "I get you are part of the guild now, but know this. You ever tell anyone and we will do what it takes to protect Levy. She doesn't know and will never know, you get me?"_

" _You would keep this a secret from her? She has a right to know if her life is on the line."_

 _Kicking a rock to the side, Droy glared at Gajeel, "You think we haven't tried to figure out what it is? We've had Polyusica and the Master look at her magic, but they can find nothing. Its an unknown anomaly that we've managed to keep under wraps. This is the only thing we can do to protect our friend so you gotta promise you won't say a word."_

" _Promise, Gajeel!"_

Groaning in aggravation, Gajeel ran a hand down his face. What was he going to do? Levy refused to leave the tournament, and he couldn't force her without bringing three royal pains down on his ass.

"Gajeel."

One sniff was all it took to know who it is. Leaning his shoulder against the wall of the tunnel leading to the arena, Gajeel looked towards the black haired man dressed in a red shirt and gray pants.

"Jellal," he greeted with a slight tilt of his head. "Nice hair."

Ignoring his teasing, Jellal joined him at the open entrance facing the arena, "I thank you for trying to get her to leave."

"Some good it did. That damn Zied guy convinced her to enter, and worse? I swear he pulled strings to get her admitted. We both know her magic isn't what they look for at these things. They want flashy, powerful. Something to heighten the entertainment."

Jellal raised a brow. "You have had experience with this, outside the GMG?"

The Slayer turned his face away, "I learned on the streets that just about anyone is willing to put a price on a person's life."

Closing his brown eyes, Jellal bowed his head. "I am sorry. I know what that is like."

"Whatever. From that sash on your arm, I get that you are part of the backup team, but why? Did you know Levy would be here?"

Jellal fingered the sash tired around his arm with the Fiore insignia, his face grim, "Zied Grey informed me of something to do with my sister that I had prayed would never happen. Even now I am terrified I won't be in time to save her..."

Eyes wide, Gajeel jerked away from the wall to step closer, "Wait, what are you talkin' about?! Is she okay?"

"No, she's not," a new voice commented in a very dry tone. Tensing up, both Gajeel and Jellal turned to face a bored looking Zied as he sauntered towards them. "She going to die and you didn't even know it."

Die? Why would Levy die? Was she sick or injured and Gajeel couldn't sense it? Coming from Jellal he was willing to believe it, but the white haired bastard? His wife mentioned he saw something in Levy worth protecting. That could mean anything!

"I don't believe you," Gajeel snapped, turning away from the Anatolian, to face Jellal "Until I hear it from Levy herself, what comes outta your mouth is a load of bulls-"

The Slayer froze from seeing the ex-Wizard Saint's face grim and covered in shadows. Why did Jellal look so guilty? So ashamed? Grey couldn't possibly be telling the truth. For a moment, Jellal kept his head bowed as he struggled with himself, "It's my fault..back then, her power was the same as mine. Celestial Body Magic."

No. The dread, the panic, the fear welled up inside from where Gajeel had locked it away, deep in his heart. It was hard enough dealing with the fact his dragon was dead. A world without Metalicana...hurts. He remembers seeing Mirajane and Elfman grieve in silence, the seven years the guild endured thinking Natsu and everyone had died on Tenrou Island, the heavy sorrow they carried when it was brought up. Just like Lady Belno, Gajeel will mourn his dragon for the rest of his life.

A world without Fairy Tail didn't seem so bad because he knows their guild is alive in their hearts. But a world without Levy...it was as if someone had pushed him into a sea of ice water. Gajeel lunged for Jellal, wrapping his big hands around the older man's throat.

"She's your sister!" Gajeel roared, shaking the man hard, "Why the fuck would you try to hurt her?!"

The former Wizard Saint grabbed at Gajeel's wrists, struggling to pull them away, "It was an accident! Back then I was kid and possessed-"

"Shut up! You dare call yourself her brother-"

"-I took her magic!" Jellal yelled suddenly, shoving Gajeel backwards hard enough to make him fall on his back.

Zied's eyes widened. "Wait...you absorbed her magic? You didn't seal it away?"

Covering his face with a shaking hand, Jellal gritted his teeth in self hatred, "Worse. I took every ounce of her Celestial Body Magic, and sealed her body to reject ethernano so she couldn't produce it again. Then I tweaked the seal to suppress her memories of me so she couldn't ruin my plans for the R-System."

Closing his eyes, Zied pressed a thumb against the bridge of his nose, "Damn, it's worse then I thought. The curse is the least of her problems if that seal breaks."

Shaking from fury and frustration, Gajeel slowly got to his feet. "I don't give a damn about curses or seals. What matters is that Levy survives." He looked up with wide, red eyes full of anger and resolve. "She aint dyin' on my watch."

Zied looked at him with doubt in his blue eyes, "You can't protect her."

Wrong thing to say. Gajeel lunged for Zied's throat this time, but Jellal was faster. He wrapped his arms around Gajeel to hold him back, desperate to stop the Slayer from making a mistake.

"Don't!" Jellal hissed in his ear," He's a General of Anatola and married to the Queen's sister. You strike him and a war between our countries could start!"

Gajeel struggled to reach the bastard, "Don't care. He's gonna pay!"

"As amusing as this is, you aren't the reason I'm here." Zied pulled out a white and orange ribbon from his pants pocket just as the doors leading to the arena entrance opened. "Levy is."

"Zied!"Levy gushed as she skipped from the door to her friend's side to receive the bit of silk, "My ribbon! Oh thank you! I was looking for it all morning."

"Gavrel found it in the blankets when they were cleaning up." Reaching over to pet gently at her hair, Zied smiled down at the girl. "Good luck today. We won't hold back."

"We won't eit-"

"-We're gonna wipe the ground with you bastards!"snapped Gajeel from where he stood, a worried Jellal refusing to let go in case the Slayer get them all disqualified.

Levy blinked as she noticed her friend with one of their back up members, "Uh, Gajeel? Why are you two hugging?"

"I'm not hugging anyone!"he yelled, waving his fists in the air furiously.

Lilly hopped forward while snacking on a kiwi. "Did we interrupt something, Gajeel?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He noticed Zied smirk as he walked away, "Get back here you bastard!"

Levy huffed in annoyance. "Be nice to him! He didn't do anything to you!"

"He pissed me off!" Gajeel growled, stomping forward with a clinging Jellal. He struggled to push Jellal away, "Get off!"

"We _did_ interrupt something..."Lilly whispered to Levy.

As the announcer was heard welcoming everyone over the loud speaker to the first official day of the IMT, Priam leaned close to Tadzio, "Fairy Tail wizards sure are weird."

"You have no idea, kid."

* * *

Until the next chapter! Sorry there was no fighting but that would have been twice the length had I included the first round in this chapter. So part two and the first official matches happen in chapter v!

 **Crown** Prince Haizea Valdis (High-Zay-Ah) Age:30 Eyes: Purple Hair: Pale blonde Race:Human Magic: Water Magic

Despite his popularity, Haizea has been absent from Valdis for the last twelve years while in the royal Navy defending his homeland. He returns to honor a sudden engagement to the Princess Hisui...but is he really all he seems?

 **Lachina** (Lah-Chee-Nah) Age:30's Eyes: Dark Brown Hair: Black Race:Sentinella

A former Amazon Queen of the lost Vazonians, Lachi can't stand weakness and hates most men. She and Gajeel are a lot alike and in many ways, Lachi is the sister he never wanted. She is never without her halberd and punches first, asking questions later.

 **Drakeer** (Draw-Kiir)Greshanna Age: 50's Hair: Orange Eyes: Light Blue Race:Sentinel

The only survivor of the fallen kingdom Greshanna, Drakeer spends his days defending his new home with a bottle of alcohol and a healthy appetite for violence. Out of all Anatola, he has known Fatharni-sama the longest, and owes her his second chance at a new life. Perverted and loud, he is the energy that livens up his Anatola family.

 **Gavrel** Age: 30's Hair:None Eyes:Gray Race:Sentinel

He left his monastery to answer the ancient calling that led him to his other Sentinel brethren. Quiet and kind, Gavrel will do what it takes to avoid violence at all costs, until he has no choice but use his magic.

I won't add a profile for Faina just yet because her character is complicated at this time...

Looking forward to reviews! Can't wait to read them!


	5. v

In case you haven't read these awesome Gajevy fics, here's some reccomends! Protection by ironkissedfanfics, Hoarded by roseswings, The Inkwell by kaiisan and What About Now by CapAleran2.

* * *

v

Levy listened to the loud chanting echo around the huge arena, feeling the excited energy from the audience and the rise of pure anticipation pulsing through her veins. This is different from before, when she was but a specter in the Grand Magic Games. The simple thrill of combat, the rush of adrenaline to battle with all her magic...is this what drives Natsu and the others? This hunger, this need to test one's strength?

"Well, looks like the first day is getting started! I better head back to the stands to cheer you on," said the young man who had been keeping Gajeel from punching Zied. Levy noticed his dark hair, bright blue eyes and casual clothing. He didn't look like much of a mage and Levy had not had time to go over the list of backup members or find them to introduce herself.

"Thank you for watching over Gajeel, I know he can be a handful sometimes." Levy said with a bow. Beside her, Lilly nodded his agreement while finishing off a fourth kiwi.

"Ah, not a problem! Wouldn't want to be disqualified before I get a chance to let loose out there. I know we haven't had a chance to meet each other yet, but my name's Larl Ernand." he replied while offering a large hand, his smile slight but kind. Levy smiled back as she accepted his gesture.

"Nice to meet-" A fissure of power skittered up her fingers, causing Levy to flinch in surprise. During the first moment of contact, she had seen a young boy with blue hair but his face had been shadowed from view. For that short moment, Levy felt afraid, "-you. C-cheer loud, kay?"

Larl stared at her for a second and then winked back as he walked past her to leave. "Gotcha!"

"-ALL PARTICIPANTS MUST BE PRESENT ON THE ARENA AT THE START OF THE-"

Levy turned to face the arena and noticed the other teams gather out in open. Her heart fluttered with nerves. This time she wouldn't be on the sidelines.

"Levy."

Hearing his deep voice made Levy wince in equal parts guilt and frustration. She still hasn't forgiven him for his actions yesterday (the jerk has not bothered to apologize) and almost gave him the cold shoulder. But such childish, immature manners manners wouldn't serve them today. Action will. She will prove she belongs here.

Glancing over her shoulder at the Dragon Slayer, Levy took in his tense jaw and narrowed pupils. He's focused and a little angry, but what more can she say? He made it clear he didn't want her here, she defied him and now he's going to have to deal.

"We should get going." she offered hesitantly, feeling the awkwardness grow between them

"Stay close."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his protectiveness. "I'm here, its done. Let us just do our best, okay?"

Gajeel clenched his jaw tighter at her words, "Fine."

Head held high and pulse beating rapidly in her ears, Levy stepped forward with the rest of her team to be present for the first day of the IMT. If possible, the cheering crowd grew louder as they walked into the open air. Confetti rained down from the stands, flags and banners waved proudly from the limestone walls and the crowds moved as one wiggly mass in their seats.

Up in the main seating area where the rulers of Valdis sat, Levy noticed a tall man standing with Princess Hisui. Levy frowned but her attention soon switched to King Acelan who gestured for silence from the crowd. Steadily the cheers and chanting eased off to an eager buzz from the stands.

"Everyone, thank you all for attending the first day of our ambitious tournament!" the voice of the King boomed through the air, no doubt from some sort of noise enhancement spell. "I won't bore you with long speeches. We all want to get to the fun, right? Let the first round commence!"

Below the king's landing stood a tall woman wearing a black dress to match her ebony locks. Bright green eyes stared down at the arena as she waved a hand, causing a giant magic screen to appear in the air, showing the list of all of the twenty teams participating. Her voice rang through the arena as she explained the rules of the first day's event.

"Today will be a team elimination round. All your team members must be accounted for at the end of the event or no points will be awarded. If one of your member's is eliminated, your team is automatically disqualified."

Levy watched along with everyone else as the screen changed from the list of teams to a graph depicting pillars growing from the ground. What in the blazes?

The woman continued describing the screen, her manicured hand once again waving to play the magic animation.

"All teams will have to climb a tower and hit the lacrima at the top within the time limit. All magic is permitted but be warned the barrier surrounding the arena may reflect certain attacks as a precautionary measure to protect the spectators."

The earth under Levy's boots started to rumble and quake as stone towers starting rising from the ground at a rapid speed. The screen turned into a clock showing '30:00'.

"BEGIN!" the dark haired woman ordered just as the clock counted down the first second.

Barely able to keep her footing from the mass shaking through the ground, Levy stumbled forward towards a sudden crack in the ground. She gasped as a large hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her back.

"Levy, pay attention!" Gajeel snapped as he tugged her away from the growing crack in the ground.

"Sorry!" she murmured as they huddled together and then looked up to the tower in front of them. Something felt off about this. Why is the ground falling apart? Movement at the top of the tower made Levy blink in shock as two mages appeared near the lacrima and then started to attack each other with magic.

The black haired announcer chuckled as the large screen split up into several screens showing different lacrimas being fought over by other teams, "It looks like Team Valdis is wasting no time in obtaining a lacrima in just two minutes!"

The screen replayed the footage of a purple haired woman dressed in revealing armor as she dodged the magic aimed at her head, kicked the last of the team savagely in the throat off the top of the tower, then using the same foot to stomp on the lacrima in victory. The crowd went wild as the Valdis logo appeared above the tower, chanting the woman's name.

"MASIKA! MASIKA!"

Levy turned to look at Gajeel in confusion, struggling to stay on her feet as the ground continued to shake and crumble beneath them. "Why are they fighting over the towers?"

"Cause there's only ten. There isn't enough to go around!" shouted Priam as he stumbled to the side, panting from struggling to stay on his feet. "We have to fight the others for the top ten spots to pass!"

Panic raced through Levy as Gajeel herded them through the bursting arena floor, cracks breaking through the stone to release hot flares of dust and steam. "Keep moving! We'll climb the next tower and I'll fight for the lacrima!"

"Why you?" Tadzio demanded as they ran, glaring at the dragon slayer.

"Because I'm the strongest one here! Admit it!" Gajeel growled back, using his magic to summon scales to protect his arm from a sudden blast of searing steam.

"Like hell you are!" the older man snapped, veins of anger pulsing at his temple.

Levy was about to scold them for arguing when she noticed the screen play footage of Zied's team climbing their way up a tower and then guarding it from all sides with swords, spears and fists. They currently have the third spot with a time of ten minutes and thirty seven seconds. Levy frowned at the footage as Zied made a mocking gesture of saluting the camera. Why would they guard the lacrima...unless…

"Guys!" she shouted as her feet skidded to a halt, "this is timed event right? Which means the lacrima must be claimed by a team by the end of the round. Whoever has a tower once the clock runs out passes!"

Priam's eyes widened as he caught on to her meaning, "We can steal back a tower! That's why they are forcing us to fight each other over the lacrimas."

Gajeel growled as he looked up at the screen showing the current rankings, the countdown and live footage of teams fighting over lacrimas. There is only seven minutes left and all they had been doing so far is running around the arena floor.

"We need to get up one of these towers. Now!"

Biting her lip at the urgency building in her chest, she looked up the tower they are closest to, and saw one team had secured a spot. From the looks of their white and yellow uniforms, they belong to the country of Isvan, one of Fiore's eastern neighbors. But how to scale the tower?

She glanced back at the live footage of Zied's team defending their tower, together and with an enviable show of teamwork. Wait...teamwork…

 _Now, about that vehicle..._

"Ah!" she gasped, punching a fist into her palm. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Tadzio snapped, pulling Priam back onto his feet when his boot slipped into a crack in the ground. Above them with his Aera wings, Pantherlily was ready to rescue anyone that fell in any sudden chasm.

The exceed floated closer, curiosity alighting his dark eyes. "Do you have a plan, Levy?"

Levy nodded, "I do! Lily, you and Priam will fly up and distract Isvan. Tadzio, you'll give me a boost and I blow them off with some wind scripts. Gajeel, you'll wait on the other side of the tower to blow the falling team further away with a dragon roar. Once they're clear, start climbing the tower!"

"I can just go myself-"

"Let me handle it-"

Frustrated at their lack of cooperation, Levy stomped her foot, "Just shut up and do it. We don't have time to argue!"

With frightened yips, Tadzio and Priam scrambled to get into position. With a angry huff, Levy whirled around to stomp a few feet away to get ready for a running start. Behind her, she didn't see Lily gave Gajeel a worried frown but the frowning Slayer shook his head slightly. Grinding his jaw, he jogged around the tower to get into position.

Bending her knees to absorb the growing tremors from the arena floor, Levy nodded to Priam. He nodded back and from a large glowing circle filled with runes, summoned a wyvern. He jumped onto its scale covered back as it pumped its large wings, following Lily to circle the tower. Levy ran hard towards a crouching Tadzio and stomped a foot into his interlaced fingers, hearing him grunt as he propelled her upwards with boosted strength.

Her brown eyes watered as the wind tore at the moisture of her eyes, making the world blur and whirl as she is thrust upwards. Holding out a hand, Levy hoped one of the two got the signal to catch her since it felt she is flying much too fast.

"Gotcha!"Lily crowed as small paws clutched at her wrist, holding her fast while dodging spells.

Blinking away the salty tears, Levy drew the largest word for Gale she can manage with one hand. "Solid Script: GALE!"

The spell burst from the written script, pushing the team off the tower. Levy signaled for the exceed to let her drop the remaining seven feet. Below, a lone remaining Isvan member struggled to hold onto the lacrima, despite their other team members having been blown away.

As she fell, Levy noticed Tadzio and Gajeel climbing their way up the tower to join them. The clock is starting to beep loudly in the final countdown of the last minute. She didn't hesitate and quickly drew another spell for Gale.

"Gale!"she yelled, watching the Isvan mage's hold break and as if in slow motion fall towards the cracking ground. Levy's feet slammed into the lacrima once she landed and the Fiore logo burst into the air above her head, but Levy couldn't look away from the falling Isvan member. The floor burst apart and fire bubbled up. The male Isvan held her gaze as they continued to fall, black eyes wide with horror and their mouth moving in slow forms of the word 'help'.

Levy reached out a hand just as the Isvan was swallowed up in the fire below and the horn wailed through the air as the first round ended.

We did it! Priam yelled, pumping his fists excitedly in the air. Beside him, Tadzio wiped the sweat pouring from his head due to the desperate climb he made.

And the final team to make the second round is Fiore, the woman in the back dress announced in a dramatic flourish, "What a close call!

Lily nodded proudly at the team, his Aera wings disappearing as he released his magic.

But Gajeel wasn't celebrating or looking at the final scoreboard that showed Fiore making the tenth team with a time of twenty nine minutes and forty eight seconds seconds. He was looking at Levy as she stared over the edge of the tower, his red eyes narrowed.

Slowly she turned to face him, her brown eyes filled with horror and tears. His eyes widened as she began shaking.

"Gajeel...I didn't meant to..."The dragonslayer took a step towards her as she reached up to clutch at her cheeks, her pants growing harsher as Levy struggled with her actions.

"What have I done?"she whispered as the crowd burst into cheers.

* * *

 **To be continued**

Oh my good golly, it took me forever to finish this chapter! Between being unemployed, depressed and sick, it was an effort to figure out how to end this scene. I apologize for the lack of updates but it seems the pace in which I wanted this story got switched up.

I'm being so mean to Levy...but from conflict comes plot!

Can't wait to introduce more characters and motivations in the next chapter which will be mostly Gajeel's point of view mixed with a few others. Dare I hint Jellal and another?

I look forward to reviews! Please?


End file.
